A conventional microwave oven cooks food by a process of dielectric heating in which a high-frequency alternating electromagnetic field is distributed throughout an enclosed cavity. A sub-band of the radio frequency spectrum, microwave frequencies at or around 2.45 GHz cause dielectric heating primarily by absorption of energy in water.
To generate microwave frequency radiation in a conventional microwave, a voltage applied to a high-voltage transformer results in a high-voltage power that is applied to a magnetron that generates microwave frequency radiation. The microwaves are then transmitted to an enclosed cavity containing the food through a waveguide. Cooking food in an enclosed cavity with a single, non-coherent source like a magnetron may result in non-uniform heating of the food. To more evenly heat food, microwave ovens include, among other things, mechanical solutions such as a microwave stirrer and a turntable for rotating the food.